It is known to produce metallic bodies by hot isostatic pressing (hip-ing) of powdered steel. In this procedure, the steel powder is compacted physically within a tube which is then evacuated of gas and sealed. The tube is then placed in a furnace and heated to a temperature in the region of 1050 to 1250.degree. C., usally 1100-1200.degree. C. An inert gas such as argon is supplied to the furnace at a desired pressure which may be in the region of 103 MPa. The cycle time may be in the region of 2 to 6 hours, allowing slow cooling. The powder in the tube is thereby compacted to form a unitary steel body which is cohesive, homogenous, and substantially free of potential stress fractures.
It is also known to make high speed and other cutting. tools from materials such as carbide containing steel, or from other steels. However, the high speed at which they operate, which may be 20,000 rpm, causes a high degree of wear at the cutting edges of the tool. Attempts have been made to extend the life of the tool by coating the edges with titanium nitride, which will lower the coefficient of friction by up to one third. However, this is not entirely satisfactory since the titanium nitride coating quickly wears away so as to leave an unlubricated utting edge, which becomes blunt even more quickly.